


Soft

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always-a-Girl!Gee and Lindsey - unapologetic girl on girl porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Soft. _Soft_. Is all Gee can think.

Lindsey's lips are so soft. And so is the skin of her upper arm, where Gee is gripping it, probably too tight, as Lindsey kisses her, gentle and thorough.

Gee's not quite sure how this happened. One minute they were watching Dawn of the Dead and the next, the bed dipped as Lindsey scooted up next to her, a soft "hey" dropping from her mouth a moment before she pressed her lips to Gee's and kissed her. Her lips are slightly greasy from the popcorn and her mouth tastes like cherry soda.

And Gee is maybe freaking out a little because it's _Lindsey_. Lindsey, her best friend, her only friend if you don't count Mikey and while fuck, _fuck_ it feels good, and yeah it's nice to finally have a practical answer to the question of Gee's sexuality because if her body's reactions are anything to go by she is definitely into girls as well as guys – nice to know it's no longer just a theoretical discussion – but still, this is a big, _big_ deal.

Lindsey breaks the kiss, easing back to look into Gee's face and while she's not wearing her trademark hot red lipstick, her lips are flushed dark and swollen from kissing. Her mouth is quirking up at the side like she wants to smile but her eyes are dead serious.

"Is this okay?" Lindsey asks carefully, brushing soft fingers over Gee's cheek.

"Um." Gee's brain has definitely disengaged. She tries to wrap her head around all the big important reasons why this is a bad idea, but there's a hot throb between her legs, flooding heat up her body, across her chest and shoving away any thoughts. She can't stop staring at Lindsey's mouth.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Lindsey's voice holds a note of warning. It's the same tone she'd use before kicking Gee's ass at Tekken, a _last chance_ kind of tone.

"I... You..." Gee tries to push her mouth into gear and, you know, form words, but it's hard, because Lindsey's breath keeps pushing over her face, making her lips tingle where they're wet from Lindsey's mouth.

Lindsey leans in a little closer, hovering a hand over Gee's shoulder and arching her eyebrows in a questioning way. Her whole manner says _I'm just going to start doing this again if you don't say something_ and Gee kind of really, really wants her to. She manages a shaky nod, since it seems she's lost her language skills and Lindsey's lips quirk up in a satisfied smirk for a brief moment before she leans in again and starts using them for other purposes. Like, the purposes of driving Gee slowly out of her mind.

Even though Gee had fair warning it was coming this time, she's still not ready for the slick assault of Lindsey's tongue, the wet heat of her mouth. Gee can't get over how _soft_ she is, her skin, her lips. Not that she's gentle, no, she's pushing her tongue into Gee's mouth aggressively, her hands clutching the back of Gee's head, all tangled in her hair that is way overdue for a wash, but there just isn't that hardness that Gee remembers from her very few encounters with guys. Lindsey is all soft and give and her breasts are brushing against Gee's chest, encased in their sculpted bra and Gee's starting to feel lightheaded.

Lindsey shifts, her teeth bumping against Gee's as she throws her leg over to straddle Gee on the bed, her bare legs looking white against the black cut-offs Gee's wearing. She hooks an arm around Gee's neck, the other hand settling on Gee's waist through her oversized Misfits t-shirt (Lindsey always teases her about her giant swallow-you-whole t-shirts, but it's not Gee's fault they don't make them in girls sizes.)

Lindsey rocks back, biting her lip and looking at Gee with eyes that are smiling but wicked. Her hair is out, long and wild with a kink in it from where she had it tied back earlier. She's wearing a white tank, her black bra visible through the thin fabric and one of the straps has fallen off her shoulder. She's not even wearing bottoms, just her boy-cut underpants which have Astro Boy on the back. She looks fucking hot and Gee is so totally not in her league.

This fact is brought home more keenly when Lindsey grabs the hem of Gee's oversize shirt and tugs upwards. Gee lets her, and fights the urge to cross her arms over her lumpy belly once the shirt is off, exposing all her too-pale skin and her worn triangle-cup bra that doesn't even have underwire because Gee's so flat chested she doesn't need it. Not that Lindsey seems to mind. She smiles and rolls her body forwards, her hands creeping up Gee's shoulders in a way that gives her goosebumps.

"You're shaking." Lindsey says, looking concerned.

"I'm not." Gee stutters the words out, lips wobbly.

Lindsey grabs Gee by the wrist and pulls her hand up in front of her face. Gee can see her fingers trembling.

"Okay, so I'm shaking a little." Her voice sounds weird to her own ears. "It's cool, it's like, it's _good_ shaking."

Lindsey arches an eyebrow at her, clearly not buying it. She twines her fingers with Gee's and lays a dry kiss to Gee's knuckles. "We don't have to. I mean, we can stop-"

"No!" The word rushes out of Gee's mouth before she's even finished thinking it. "No. I mean, I don't. I want." Gee stops, gives her head a shake, which makes the ends of her hair swat her in the face and she brushes it out of her eyes with a distracted hand. "I like it. Can we...?" She gives Lindsey a hopeful look.

A smile crawls across Lindsey's face slowly. "Yeah," She says, easing closer, her voice sounding deep and fucking sexy. "Yeah, we can."

She kisses Gee again, soft lips and forceful mouth and Gee falls into it, sliding down onto the bed when Lindsey pushes her until they're sprawled out, Lindsey on top of her, her weight pressing down deliciously. The hot throb leaks its way through Gee's body until she's humping up off the bed for more contact, grinding against Lindsey, feeling a warmth on her thigh where it's trapped between Lindsey's legs, even through the thick fabric of her pants. The slide of Lindsey's skin against hers is like silk and Gee can't help pushing into it, running her hands up and down that smooth skin, rolling against Lindsey, wanting their bodies to mesh.

Lindsey breaks the kiss, panting down into Gee's face as she fumbles with the button fly on Gee's cargos. Gee helps, flicking the buttons open, not even caring about her pasty skin as the pants slide off, exposing her too-short legs and her cheap JC Penney underwear that has a hole in the waistband. It doesn't matter at this stage, not when they slide their bodies back together again and its all bare skin on skin, and when Lindsey starts grinding on Gee's thigh this time, Gee can feel the wetness that's leaked through her underwear and she's worried she might stroke out it's so fucking amazing.

Lindsey presses her face into Gee's neck, her breath pushing warm against Gee's collar bone as she rolls her hips down on Gee, her breasts shoving down against Gee's and all Gee can do is writhe and rub back up on her, wanting more contact, more _everything_.

"Linds." She pants, and grinds up on Lindsey's thigh, her hand finding its way up the back of Lindsey's shirt, her fingers tracing over the bumps on Lindsey's spine until she hits her bra strap.

Lindsey rolls back down on her, murmuring, "Yeah," hot and low, and Gee flicks the hook-and-eye open with practiced fingers.

Lindsey sits up, her weight heavy on Gee's hips as her torso arches, dragging her tank over her head and letting her bra drop away. And it's not like Gee's never seen Lindsey's tits before, it's just, it's never been like this. It was always glimpses in the midst of getting changed, and politely averting her eyes and being so envious of the way Lindsey's tits curve out under her arms, how they are big enough that they hang and sway when Lindsey moves. Sway like they're swaying now, only this time Gee can look her fill. She can even touch.

There's still a tremor in her hands when she reaches up, skimming fingers over the milky skin of Lindsey's tits, her palms brushing against the puffy nipples which are dark and pink against Lindsey's paleness. Gee closes her hand around one breast, feeling the give, the soft, the weight. Lindsey groans and pushes into Gee's hand and when Gee looks up she's biting her lip and her eyes look molten. Fuck, she's so hot. She's _amazing_. It still doesn't really add up that they're actually doing this.

Lindsey's fingers are quick on the front clasp of Gee's bra then they're both topless and Lindsey flops down onto Gee all skin, _skin_ , soft, soft skin and Gee pushes up against her, finding her mouth. Lindsey kisses back hard, teeth getting in the way, tongue plunging and Gee almost forgets to breathe. When Lindsey worms a hand between their bodies, placing firm fingers over Gee's cunt, thumb pushing down right on her clit through the sodden cotton of her panties, Gee chokes out a shocked noise and her head falls back against the mattress. Lindsey doesn't stop, just smirks down at her as her fingers start to move and everything down there is hot and wet and vibrating with tension.

Gee sucks in desperate breath. "Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_."

Lindsey makes a throat noise that sounds like a growl and scoots down the bed. Gee can feel Lindsey's pussy, hot through her soaked underwear, pushing hard against Gee's thigh as Lindsey's mouth trails over Gee's chest. Her lips latch onto one of Gee's nipples, one of her too small, too pale nipples, and she sucks on it, unlocking another stream of curses from Gee's mouth. The suction at her tit connects with the pressure on her clit and she's really not sure she can take much more.

But she has to, because Lindsey pushes her hand into Gee's underwear and _fuck_ her _fingers_ , delicate but firm sliding over Gee's clit, just the way she likes it, just the way she'd do it herself, buried under her blankets at night and trying to keep quiet. Except it feels so much better because it's not her own hand, it's Lindsey's, hard fingernails occasionally digging into soft flesh like they never would if it were Gee's, because Gee's fingernails are always bitten down to the quick.

Gee emits a strangled noise, her hands flying up to cradle Lindsey's head and shit, this isn't fair, she should be helping, she should be doing something, but she's useless, boneless and trembling, so hot she might faint and Lindsey's pressed up against her, body warm and grinding down on Gee's leg. Gee's pussy pulses under Lindsey's fingers and a hot warmth floods her chest and face. She makes another embarrassing noise as Lindsey's touch gets firmer, faster. Lindsey pulls her mouth off Gee's tit and she watches her, like Gee all sweaty and groaning and messed up is something she can't bear to look away from.

Gee's hips arch off the bed, her whole lower half tensing and _fuck_ she can smell herself, the heavy scent of her own dripping cunt as Lindsey's fingers slide slickly over her clit. Gee huffs out a breath, her face scrunching up as everything under Lindsey's hand, her whole wet pussy, _tightens_.

"Oh fuck. Oh fucking jesus, fuck Lindsey, keep. Keep fucking. Oh fuck." She can't turn off the hot whisper. Lindsey's gaze is so intense it feels like a weight and jesuschrist, it's _there_. It's right there, Gee can feel it, trembling in her pussy under Lindsey's touch, each stroke pushing her close, tingling up through her.

"Just keep. Oh fuck. Linds. Fuck." Gee's voice pitches higher as her hips push further up off the bed. She's clenching, her pussy so fucking tight under Lindsey's hand and just, almost. Oh almost. She's taut and thrumming like a guitar string waiting for the right strum to pick her loose when Lindsey's palm pushes down hard on her pubic mound, Lindsey's fingers quicken and press that little bit harder and-

"Fuck! Fuck, ohmy- Jesus, ah- AH-" Gee moans too loud and Lindsey's mouth covers hers, wet and messy, swallowing the noise as Gee's hips thrust up against Lindsey's hand, her pussy spasming violent and wet. Lindsey doesn't stop, she keeps stroking Gee's pulsing clit as Gee humps her hand, crying nonsense into Lindsey's mouth, her whole body jerking and flooding with pleasure. It goes on forever, so much longer than Gee could ever go on her own, and Lindsey's fingers are punishing, pulling every last pulse from Gee until her cunt is clenching rhythmically and she can't, she _can't_. It's too much. She mutters, and presses her face into the pillow, shaking her head and pushing at Lindsey's hands.

"I can't." She pants. "Too much."

Lindsey smiles down at her, hot and satisfied as she presses her whole hand over Gee's pussy, a warm weight as the pulsing slowly abates. Gee feels amazing, exhausted and tingling all over. She's soaked completely, her pussy, the insides of her thighs, all over Lindsey's hand and wrist is shiny and wet.

"Jesus Christ." Gee breathes, feeling hazy and stuffy headed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gee." Lindsey whispers, a note of awe in her voice. "You're so hot. That was so fucking hot."

The weight on Gee's pussy vanishes as Lindsey puts her hand to her mouth, sliding wet fingers between her lips, her eyes falling closed as she sucks and it's like pornography to watch.

Lindsey pulls her fingers out with a wet sound, licking her lips as she presses her slick hand down into her underwear, breath hitching as her hips shift up against her hand, rolling into her own touch. Fuck. She's gorgeous. So sexy and incredible it takes a full minute for Gee to even register she's not doing anything, just gaping at Lindsey when she could be fucking _helping_.

She fumbles herself closer and slides her hand over Lindsey's, into the soaked Astro Boy underwear. "I can. Let me." She stutters and Lindsey smiles lazily, slipping her hand free and stuffing her fingers back into her mouth and it's so fucking hot Gee nearly gets stuck looking at it again.

With Lindsey's hand out of the way, Gee can feel everything. Lindsey's underwear is soaked and everything under Gee's hand is wet and hot. Even the wiry curls under Gee's palm are drenched. Gee dips her hand lower, seeking out Lindsey's clit, but the angle is awkward and she can't get it right. She grunts out a frustrated noise, sitting up.

"Fuck." She can do this. There'll be a way.

"Gee, come on." Lindsey whines, her hips shoving against Gee's hand, mashing Gee's fingers into her wetness and while it feels amazing, Gee's frustrated because she knows she's not doing it right. She leans in and covers Lindsey's mouth with hers, tasting her own pussy on Lindsey's lips, salty and musky and Lindsey kisses back hard, catching the back of Gee's head with her hand and holding her to it.

Gee breaks the kiss with a wet noise and grabs Lindsey by the waist, spreading her legs and pulling Lindsey's body between them, Lindsey's back to her front.

"Like this, yeah. Come on." She says, snaking her arm around Lindsey's waist and back into her underwear and _yeah_. That's better. The angle is perfect. It's almost like doing it to herself. She finds Lindsey's clit unerringly and Lindsey stiffens up, croaking out a moan and arching back against Gee.

Gee gets a mouthful of hair and stiffens her finger, rubbing down over the slick flesh, right over Lindsey's puffy clit and it gets her another moan from Lindsey. She runs her free hand up Lindsey's side and palms her breasts, soft, heavy, perfect. Fuck. This must be what it feels like to have awesome tits. She pinches Lindsey's nipples gently and Lindsey gives her a breathy gasp, pushing her cunt into Gee's hand and she's so fucking wet.

"Gee. Gee, come on." Lindsey whines, pushing her hips into Gee's touch and her skin feels like it's on fire everywhere it touches Gee's. Gee quickens her fingers and opens her mouth on Lindsey's neck, painting a trail down her shoulder. She can feel Lindsey start to tremble against her and she tries to rub harder, more and Lindsey makes this amazing deep throaty sound so she keeps going.

"Like that, right? You like that?" She whispers hot into Lindsey's ear and Lindsey just moans, high pitched and breathy, her whole body rolling rhythmically against Gee now, her hips lifting and tensing.

Gee slides her free hand down over Lindsey's stomach, slipping her fingers over Lindsey's pussy and pulling up, making the skin tight and Lindsey's clit stick out. She does this to herself sometimes, when she needs to get off hard and fast and it feels good, intense. Lindsey lets out another groan, her body flopping back against Gee as Gee strokes her clit, fast and punishing.

"Gee, fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck." Lindsey pants, turning her head sideways and tucking her face into Gee's neck. She's gripping Gee's thigh with one hand, fingernails pressing hard enough to spike pain into Gee's leg but Gee doesn't care. She bites Lindsey's shoulder gently and presses herself closer, stroking until she feels Lindsey start to shake and pulse, until Lindsey goes rigid, panting damp and fast, her voice pitching up.

"Yeah." Gee whispers, her fingers moving so fast she knows she'll feel it later. "Yeah come on."

She knows the moment it happens because Lindsey jolts forwards, her hips jerking and her pussy pulsing under Gee's fingers. Gee bites her lip and keeps rubbing, even as Lindsey thrashes in her arms, remembering how good it felt when Lindsey kept going, wanting to give her that too.

Lindsey's moan is strangled and mixed up with pants, she can't stop twitching and throwing herself around. Gee holds tight as she can and doesn't stop. Doesn't stop until Lindsey's hands cover hers and hold her still. Lindsey lets out a long sigh her head drops forwards, her hair everywhere as her body turns to jelly.

"Oh fuck. Oh jesus." Lindsey pants, and falls backwards onto the bed, trapping one of Gee's legs under her. "Oh man. Oh _man_."

Gee can't fight the smile that stretches across her face. She brings her hand to her face, breathing in as she shoves two fingers into her mouth, tasting heavy salt and smelling pussy.

"Dirty bitch." Lindsey smirks, rolling lazily on the bed.

Gee pops her fingers free from her mouth. The pads of her fingertips are ridged, the way they would be after a long bath or swim.

"You are." Gee retorts, arching an eyebrow at Lindsey which only serves to set Lindsey off into a fit of giggles. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is wild, her tits hanging wide across her chest. She looks like a goddess.

Gee ducks her head, feeling way too pudgy and flat chested. She gropes for her t-shirt, but Lindsey grabs it out of her hands and flings it across the room.

"Linds-"

"No. My room. My rules. I get to see your tits."

Gee slides down to lie on the bed next to Lindsey. "I don't have any fucking tits." She complains.

"You have great tits. Shut up. I wish I had small ones. You don't even have to wear a bra." Lindsey sighs like that is the holy grail, trailing a finger tip over Gee's barely-there mounds.

"Fuck you, you've got awesome tits." Gee says, skittering a hand over Lindsey's cleavage.

Lindsey just grumbles. "Pain in the ass." Then she hooks an arm around Gee's waist and drags her into a spoon. She gropes around on the bed for the remote and kicks off the movie again.

Gee snuggles back into the warmth of Lindsey's body, thinking this should be much weirder than it is. She totally just had sex with her best friend and now they are just gonna go back to watching Romero together. It's strangely natural.

They get through the opening credits before Gee's mouth runs off on her.

"Linds. What are we now? I mean, are we lesbians or what?"

"Who fucking cares?" Lindsey challenges, her voice strong like when she's arguing women's rights.

"I don't know." Gee bites her lip, rolling over to see Lindsey's face in the flickering light of the television. "What if someone asks?"

"We tell them to fuck off." Lindsey says matter-of-factly. "We don't have to answer to their shit. We are what we are Gee, and we can do _that_ -" Lindsey grins, running a light hand across the front of Gee's ruined underwear, "whenever you want."

Gee returns the smile, rolling close to take Lindsey's lips in a long, lazy kiss. She breaks the kiss when she runs out of air, panting. "Okay."

"Okay." Lindsey nods.

Gee rolls over and tunes back into the movie, Lindsey's arm tight across her chest.

 

~end


End file.
